broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Camila/C.A Cupid Formerly
:"You Speak Riddlish Too?" :- Camila Camila Is a female Pegasus pony she is the adopted daughter of Uni Kitty. Camila speaks in a funny language called Riddlish ,sometimes (it means that she would be speaking in riddles) she has a identical sister C.A Cupid who is a Goddess Of Love! she is trying to save the rainbow kingdom were she lives but she was almost killed by King Oscuro.... until Scarah Screams Saved her and shes The Element Of Color. History Background Camila was very shy before she got rainbowfied and got her element of color she was all over the place trying to find what to do or what to say to ponies because she had no mom and she didn't have her big sister C.A Cupid to help her she was alone until the day she wondered off in to the streets of Canterlot by the time she was there she was summoned by A royal guard to go to the Rainbow Kingdom and there was her destiny. The Story Of Camila Camila wasn't born as Camila or her full name Periwinkle Camila Amor Estrella she was born as C.A Cupid she was born in Hexico were you are born with powers that run in your families Blood C.A Cupid was born with the powers of Love she loved using them but one day the potion of Duplicar spilled on herand she was Born with a sister Camila but Camila Being born in Hexico meant she would get Powers but sadly, she had no powers Camila was very shy and C.A Cupid was peppy and all out there Camila Feeling Left Out Wondered off to Canterlot were she got Summoned To the Rainbow Kingdom were she laughed a lot with Luna and Celestia and Realized how Harmonic she was being filled with Laughter and joy she was given The Element Of Color as she enjoyed being funny and seeing smiles on ponies faces she was very sad about her sister Luna and Celestia realized how she felt and gave her and C.A Cupid The Secret Of The Rainbow as well as C.A Cupid and Camila being rainbowfied They were connected by there Secret and then Uni Kitty Adopted her. Discovering Her Element Camila was desperate to find what her element was first she thought it was making rainbows so she squeezed really hard and she was mad that that was not what her element meant then she tried a lot of things that were related to rainbows because she was rainbowfied she tried everything from Rainbow worker to Drawing rainbows but then she gave up so she tried cheering herself up so she wouldn't be sad ,Uni Kitty was talking to her lego figures so she couldn't help then she Called C.A Cupid and she was busy so neither could she then it hit her Harmony = Friendship dancing singing + Fun and Candy = Color = Rainbows! kept going around in her head then she went outside and started to make ponies laugh That was her element, Color! and she finally got her Cutie Mark. Aftermath After Camila got her cutie mark and element she had discovered some parts of the Rainbow Kingdom were turning dark So She looked all over to find Friends and clues to the darkening. King Oscuro Camila finally found out what the darkening was King Oscuro Camila was scared her color might get sucked out but she had to protect her home Camila went out handing out letters about Oscuro she was in a hurry because she didn't know when it was going to Happen she was racing down the colorful streets when the skies went black the ponies went crazy but Camila wasn't as scared she ran to the protection chamber of the Rainbow Castle Camila gasped and ran out with the Rainbow locket clutched under her hoof she was frightened then she reflected the light from the crown on him and it worked but before that he almost killed Camila until her first ever friend Scarah Screams saved her. Development and Design Camila's full name Periwinkle Camila Amor Estrella is hard to explain but i think i can explain it first Amor and Estrella are Spanish for Love and Star since she is Hexican her first name Camila is based on Camila Cabello from a band called Fifth Harmony and her first name just had a click to it,She was inspired by un corazón sincero wich means a true heart (i am using a lot of Spanish because of her growing up in Hexico) Camila is a periwinkle Rainbow Pegasus with a gradient to neon blue she also has a dark magenta heart under her Left eye with an lndigo flowing mane with a rainbow streak.she has Periwinkle wings with turquoise tips.Camila's eyes are very interesting she was one whitish blue eye and one Periwinkle eye that means she has Heterochromia she is also blind in her right eye. Personality Camila is a very happy social and friendly gal she tries to get a smile on everyponies face but she can't do it to many ponies but in this case Camila is upset she gets mad or sad whenever being bullied,blamed or if somepony doesn't smile but she can turn her frown upside down very quickly she is so Optimistic she can't be sad for even a minute she will always find away to be happy but she used to be shy afraid to show her face around Hexico but now shes out there making friends like her sister C.A Cupid but out of all things you would not think she would be sometimes shes a drama queen when it comes to Movies and she does flirt by accident with Jackson Jekyll but otherwise shes mostly happy. Powers Camila DOES have powers she can turn into any animal she wanted its a very fun power she says now to know were she got her powers Camila got her powers when the secret happened she is happy to be special now but she did not know she already was she mainly turns in to a swan because it was her first animal she ever saw. Relationships Uni Kitty is Camila and C.A Cupid's Mother she is very positive and loving to them and tells them to never give up on something you love. Lyrical Rainbow is C.A Cupids Former mother ,Camila never heard about her until C.A Cupid told her about her dying,Camila misses her. C.A Cupid is Camila's sister Camila loves that she can help find her love and they got a target Jackson Jekyll, Camila and C.A Cupid have a secret about rainbows they for sure will not tell anypony, they both love to see each other every day it would not have happened if it weren't for the secret. King Oscuro is Camila's arch enemy because he is trying to takeover the Rainbow Kingdom Camila has been watching out for him for a while. Jackson Jekyll is Camila's crush Jackson also has a crush on her but Jackson is scared that his Uncle Oscuro will Kill him, but Camila thinks there love will survive for years. Cedar Wood is one of Camila's best friends Camila does not trust her though because she is cursed to never tell a lie and she is the element of Pinocchio. Jinafire Long is also one of Camila's besties Jin is fast and never beaten at a fire breathing contest her friends tell her she's very fierce she is the element of the Dragon. Skelita Calaveras is the shy and kind one of the group she loves watching birds fly past her and ponies greet her even though shes shy she has a BIG heart she is the element of Cupid. Robecca Steam is the kindly fierce one she tends to look at a lot of old artifacts someponies wonder if she's a scientist but Camila thinks shes perfect she is the element of Relationships. Scarah Screams is one of Camila's most loyal friends ever is it that she always sticks up for her or is it that she screams a lot because shes mad at somepony being mean she is the element of the Banshee Breezies Transformation Robecca has transformed Jinafire,Skelita,Cedar,Scarah and Camila in to breezies in fact they liked it Robecca thaught that it would be a funny joke and they did not understand while nopony did but they were having alot of FUN. Category:Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Mare